Recycling of elastomers in general and more particularly recycling of rubber constitute a major concern from a social and environmental view. As little progress in the production of high quality rubber products derived from vulcanized rubber has failed to meet the quality required by the industry, the current situation calls for the development of new technologies, to show the ability to expand a very demanding market by producing a larger number of high quality and competitive products derived form scrap rubber. This can be achieved if the recycled elastomer or rubber is processed with the same conventional processing methods as for virgin elastomer or rubber.
There are several major markets in use today for the recycling of elastomers from scrap, rubber from scarp, tire derived fuel, punched or stamped products from tire carcasses, mats and many low end applications using bonding technologies of the rubber particles. However, those issues that deal with reclaimed rubber derived from some chemical treatment of vulcanized rubber hold a promising alternative to a durable solutions. Various patented methods are claiming a successful chemical partial devulcanization of scrap rubber using a chemical treatment that involves thermal, mechanical energy or other form of energy such as ultra sonic. Devulcanization is defined as a reverse reaction of the sulfur carbon bonding. Unfortunately, large-scale commercial applications of those methods are prohibited either from an economical point of view or in regard to the poor properties of the products obtained from the processes proposed.